


Back for you

by Chole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Smut, merthur au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Merlin had been forced to muck out the stables. He didn't know why but Arthur had been especially harsh on him these past few weeks. Merlin had done nothing out of the usual. He thought maybe Arthur had begun to realize how Merlin felt about his master, quickly brushing that thought aside he carried on sorting out the hay, determined not to get aroused. No, Arthur had no idea what went on inside Merlins head this he was sure of, but everyday Arthur would get a little blunter, force him to work for longer, expect more of him. But Merlin continued to obey, he knew something was bothering the king but he thought it better to just let it pass.   
Once he had finished his duties, he walked past Arthurs chambers checking there where no hidden dangers and heard crying, not loud sobs, but small whimpers coming from Arthurs room. Before thinking Merlin ran into the room, fearing something terrible had happened to his master, but what he found was Arthur in the middle of the room on the floor crying. He rushed over to see if he was ok, and feeling Merlins hand on his shoulder Arthur grabbed it and twisted until Merlin let out a yelp of pain. He then grabbed the servant by his black unruly hair and pulled him close, whispering into his ear.  
"I know what you are." The boy said nothing just stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped.  
"What I don't know, is why I don't give a damn." Arthur continued.  
"At first I thought it was a spell, but I then realized you wouldn't do something like that to me, you're too nice. So I did some thinking and I've realized It's because I knew all along, I always knew there was something different about you. When you first met me you didn't bow or address me correctly, you called me a prat, and acted as if you where as good if not better than me. Now I realize that. And do you know what I am going to do Merlin." Sometime through out Arthurs speech they had moved so they where face to face. Merlin knew he was going to die, Arthur could kill him now. And it wouldn't matter because he could see the look of betrayal and what Merlin thought was lust in those mesmerizing blue eyes. The next thing Merlin knew Arthurs lips where pressed against his, he closed his eyes and let his tongue trace the shape of Arthurs lips, they tasted sweet and where incredibly soft. Arthur began to nibble Merlins lip causing him to moan. Arthur then picked his servant up and put him on the bed, whispering all the things he was going to do to the young sorcerer, causing them both to get very frustrated. Merlin had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight


	2. The beginning.

Everyone cheered as the clock struck 12. Wow it was 2013 already, Merlin Emrys couldn't believe it. He'd lost count of the centuries of waiting, the years of loneliness. He had seen so much, disease, wars, so much, and still his king had not returned but he would soon. Merlin was drawn back to the present as some cold liquid ran down his spine.  
"Gwaine!" He yelled in mock anger.  
"Happy new year mother fuckaaaa" A very drunk Gwaine laughed as he all but fell on the boy attempting to hug him.  
"Where's Percy!" Merlin asked trying to rebalance his intoxicated best friend.  
"I don't know, we kissed at midnight but now he's gone, Merlin he's gone, where has he gone, oh I know! He has gone to the cinema, to book tickets for our trip to Spain. Did I tell you he is taking me to spain for my birthday? Aww I love him."  
"Okay then." Merlin replied, eyebrow raised.  
"Percival oh Percival, where are you my lover." The drunk man cooed  
"Right here babe." Percival appeared behind Gwaine rapping his arms around his waist and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
"God you guys are too cute, makes me feel sick, I'm gunna head home, night guys, happy new year!" And with that the more than tipsy Merlin made his way home, with the odd 'happy new year' here and there. When he arrived home he didn't even bother taking off his clothes, he just kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed, feeling strong arms wrap around him he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

When Merlin woke the next morning he noticed a glass of water and 2 pills on his bedside table. Figuring out who he brought home the night before was proving very difficult, he didn't remember much at all. Deciding to face the unknown guest he pulled off his clothes from the night before and exchanged them for a pair of loose jogging bottoms and no top. As the hungover man walked down the stairs he felt his eyes glow, like they do when he used magic, but he wasn't doing anything. Feeling more wary he open the kitchen door to find a semi dressed blond stood at the sink doing the dishes. Merlin froze. No, it couldn't be, he would have known if he had brought him home, he hadn't been that drunk! Before he had chance to figure out what was going on the blond turned around and smiled.  
"Merlin!" He screamed as he ran over, picked the confused boy up and span him in the air.  
"Oh my god Merlin, it really is you, all my dreams, I wasn't going mad, you really are real, which means, wait, that doesn't matter. Merlin!"  
"Arthur?" The irish boy said wearily.  
"Yes, it's me, I'm back, I'm so sorry for leaving you, all on your own, oh god Merlin I have missed you."  
"Arthur?"  
"Merlin, yes it's me. I'm sorry I'm in your house but I had a dream and it showed me where the spare key is so I thought fuck it. I'm sorry." He said whilst putting his companion down  
"Arthur?"  
"Merlin are you ok?"  
"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed crushing their lips together.  
"Oh I've missed you, I thought you where never coming back, the others do, every now and again, but never you. Oh Arthur." He said grabbing hold of the once kings hips and pulling them towards his. Arthur picked him up and he wrapped him legs around his hips as Arthur carried him to one of the sofas.  
"Oh god Merlin, it has been so long, too long, how long?" He said between kisses.  
"I don't know, lost count, but Arthur god you're back!"  
By now they where both very aroused and when Merlin began to grind their hips together Arthur couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips.  
"Merlin have you been with anyone since."  
"No, only you, only ever been you." Merlin replied whilst trying to breath.  
"Oh Merlin the things I will do to you." Arthur said with a sly smile, he pushed Merlin down so he was on top and with a flash of Merlins eyes their clothes had gone, leaving them both completely naked.  
"No, Arthur wait, there's something I have to tell you." But Arthur was too far gone.  
And as he watching his king slowly begin to suck on his cock it all got too much, all rational thought was banished from Merlins head and all he could think about was making up for the years he had missed.


End file.
